


Little mistakes

by Quagswagging



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mpreg, One Night Stands, Pregnancy, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-03-15 01:17:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13602519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quagswagging/pseuds/Quagswagging
Summary: Sebastian finds out he's pregnant, but honestly doesn't know how Kimi will react.They aren't even together, are they?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure yet, but might write another chapter for this, maybe with a little more Max/Dan as well, let me know what you guys think!
> 
> Requests always welcome!

No no no, this couldn’t be happening. Sebastian stared down at the small test in his hand, the plus sign mocking him and his stupidity. He just hadn’t been careful enough, had forgotten to take his medicine and now he had to pay for it. 

He cursed himself. He had been so eager to finally have Kimi so close, to finally feel their bodies together, that he had completely forgotten about the small pills he had to take. 

He sat down shakily on the bathroom floor, feeling tears begin to pool in his eyes. Of course he wanted children, but this was too soon. He and Kimi weren’t even together, heck, they only had sex this once, about one month ago, and both had been to drunk to even remember properly. Kimi had been avoiding him like the plague ever since, making Seb wonder if he was regretting it. 

The alarm on his phone went off, signalling Sebastian he had to leave soon for some press event. He got changed quickly, putting on an extra loose shirt despite his stomach not showing yet, feeling paranoid people might still notice anyway. 

On the way to the interview, he ran into Daniel and Max, the swell of Max’s stomach obvious through the Red Bull shirt. Sebastian unconsciously pressed a hand to his own stomach, but quickly dropped his hand when he realised. 

“Hi Seb! On your way to the interviews, yeah?” Dan said with grin, his hand resting on Max’s back. Max was rubbing his stomach with a soft expression and Seb found himself staring, knowing he would start to show soon as well. Sebastian nodded.

“Yeah, there is no avoiding those, is there?” he said with a smile, even though he still felt like crying. Max frowned and tilted his head, glancing at Seb’s hand, which had yet again found it’s way to his stomach.

“Stomach flu.” Sebastian said hastily. Daniel nodded sympathetically, but Max didn’t seem too convinced, stepping towards Seb with a concerned expression.

Before the younger driver could speak, Sebastian quickly brushed past them, calling back over his shoulder that he was already late. 

Kimi was already waiting for him when he arrived, but the interviewer seemed to still be missing. A small smile tugged on Kimi’s lips as he saw the German approaching, but fell when he saw the obvious distress in Seb’s eyes.  
“Seb? What’s wrong?” he said, reaching out for him. Seb shook his head and stepped out of reach.

“Not now.” He wasn’t sure how to tell Kimi he had been stupid enough to forget the pills, that he got pregnant after what Sebastian was pretty sure Kimi saw as an one night stand. 

They waited silently for the interviewer, Seb uncomfortably shuffling in his seat as he started to feel nauseous, his hand coming to rub over his stomach again in an effort to soothe it. He could feel Kimi’s weary gaze on him but ignored it, stubbornly looking away.

Finally, the nausea had worsened to an uncomfortable point and suddenly, Sebastian felt he was going to throw up. Without a word, he stumbled away from his chair, one hand clutched to his mouth as he ran over to the nearest bathroom.

He fell to his knees in one of the small cubicles, retching violently into the toilet. It lessened after a moment, until Seb was only dry heaving through his sobs. He felt a hand soothingly rubbing over his back and looked up with a start. Kimi was knelt next to him, gently shushing him with a concerned expression. Sebastian tried to get up, but he was still shaking too much. Kimi pulled him against his chest, his arms wrapping around him as Seb continued to cry, his face pressed against Kimi’s shoulder. 

“Stomach flu…” Seb whispered pathetically, hoping Kimi would believe him. Kimi hummed, one hand rubbing his back until he calmed down

“Come on, let’s get you back to the hotel.” Kimi said quietly, carefully pulling Seb to his feet again. His arm stayed wrapped securely around Sebastian’s waist as he walked them back to the hotel. 

When they got back to their room, Sebastian sat anxiously as Kimi went into the bathroom to fetch him some water. He was pretty sure Kimi hadn’t put two and two together yet and was glad about it. He wasn’t sure what Kimi would do, and right now, he just couldn’t handle rejection.

Kimi came back from the bathroom, eyes wide. There was no glass of water in his hand, and Sebastian felt his heart drop when he saw the pregnancy test in Kimi’s hand. 

“Sebby…” Kimi looked at a loss for words. Sebastian looked away, feeling tears starting to roll down his cheeks again. 

“Is it… mine…” Kimi swallowed thickly. Sebastian nodded, looking down at his lap as he cried quietly. He nodded shakily. Kimi stayed quiet after that and Seb panicked.

“I-it was my mistake, I’m so sorry… I- I would understand if you don’t want to… be involved.” Sebastian choked out, his arms curling around his stomach. 

Kimi quietly knelt down in front of him, pulling Seb’s arms away from his stomach. He soothingly moved one hand up and down Seb’s arm, with the other, he tugged up Seb’s shirt and shakily pressed his palm against the warm skin. He looked up at Seb, urging him to maintain eye contact.

“I’m not going anywhere Seb, I’ll be right by your side, if you want me, of course.” A small smile tugged at his lips. 

Sebastian sobbed again, sliding of the bed and into Kimi’s arms, shakily pressing their lips together for a moment.

It might not be ideal, but they would make it work, Seb was sure of it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requests always welcome :D

Sebastian placed a hand on the round swell of his stomach as he looked at himself in the mirror. He still wasn’t quite used to the shape, even though he was already more than three months pregnant. Kimi glanced up from his position on the bed, tilting his head slightly as he watched Sebastian purse his lips. He sighed softly and got up, walking over until he stood behind Seb.

“What’s wrong?” he asked, one arm circling Sebastian’s waist as he rested a hand over Seb’s. Sebastian looked at Kimi in the mirror and shrugged.

“I don’t know, it’s just a lot to take in.” he mumbled. It hadn’t been easy for them. Sebastian had decided not to race this season, but had yet to tell the fans what exactly was going on, leaving them in the dark as to why the four time champion had suddenly pulled out.

Sebastian had struggled, seeing Kimi go off to race while he was stuck in hotel rooms, waiting for Kimi to return. The Finn had offered more than once to quit as well, saying he was okay with it, but Seb didn’t let him, knowing how much it meant to him to finally have a good season.

Kimi rubbed comforting circles onto his belly, kissing the side of Sebastian’s neck.

“I know love, I know.” He said quietly. Sebastian sighed.

“I think I’m ready to announce it, to announce everything.” He said suddenly. Kimi was surprised but nodded, pressing a kiss to Sebastian’s temple

“If you’re sure.”

~~  
A couple of days later Sebastian was wandering around the track, a loose shirt concealing his stomach fairly well, as long as no one paid too much attention to him. He kept a low profile as he looked around, smiling at the familiarity of the paddock.

“Seb?” someone called out behind him. He turned to see Max and Daniel making their way over. Max’s stomach had grown considerably the past two months, his hand proudly resting on it. Sebastian was considering trying to flee from them, but they had seen him notice them, so he couldn’t anymore.

Daniel grinned, coming forward to give him a quick hug.

“Wasn’t expecting to see you here! How are you?” Daniel asked with a smile when he stepped back. Sebastian shrugged.

“I’m fine.” He mumbled. Max looked concerned and reached out to squeeze Seb’s hand for a moment, surprising the German.

“It gets easier, and I’m sure the fans will support you.” Max said gently as Sebastian eyes widened in surprise.

“H-how do you..?” Sebastian asked in panic, his hand coming up to protectively rest on his stomach. Daniel seemed to finally understand what was going on as well, his mouth forming an ‘o’ shape before splitting into another grin.

“It’s instinct I suppose.” Max told him with a small smile. Sebastian only nodded dumbly in return.

“Oh my god, we need to do playdates.” Daniel exclaimed, making both other man give him a slightly exasperated look.

“You’re going to announce it today?” Max asked, ignoring the Aussie still excitedly bouncing up and down next to him. Sebastian nodded nervously.

“Yeah, we’re doing it after the race tomorrow,”

“You and Kimi, right?” Daniel asked with a knowing smile. Sebastian blushed and nodded. 

Suddenly, Max gasped. The younger driver reached out and took Dan’s hand, placing it on his stomach.

“The baby is kicking.” he said with a tender smile. Dan grinned in awe, pressing a kiss to Max cheek. Max smiled and looked at Seb, hesitating only momentarily, he took Seb’s hand as well, placing it next to Dan’s on his stomach. Sebastian felt slightly awkward at first, but couldn’t help but smile as well as he felt a well defined kick against his hand.

Sebastian suddenly felt a rush of emotions as he looked at Dan and Max, both men looking at each other in awe. He pulled his hand away and stumbled back slightly. Daniel and Max looked up in worry.

“Sebastian, what’s wrong?” Daniel asked. Sebastian shook his head, his breathing hitching. His arms were curled tightly around his belly, a sob tearing through his throat.

“I can’t do this, I’m not ready.” he choked out. Seeing Max and Dan seemingly being so ready for their baby to arrive made him realize he wasn’t, at all.

“Sebby?” someone suddenly said soothingly behind him, two comfortable and familiar arms wrapping around him. 

“Kimi…” Seb choked out, burying his face in the Finn’s shoulder. “I can’t do this…” he sobbed harshly, clutching on to Kimi with all his might.

“Shh Seb, look at me. We don’t have to announce it today if you don’t want it.” Kimi told him, kissing the side of his head. Seb shook his head.

“It’s not that… I don’t know if I’m ready to be a parent… What if I’m a bad father.” Seb managed to say between sobs, anxiously staring at Kimi. Kimi sighed softly, wiping the tears from Sebastian’s cheeks.

“You’re going to be a great father, and we can do this. It might not be easy, but I’ll be there with you, together I’m sure we can manage.” Kimi gently told him, looking determined. Seb nodded, bit still didn’t seem too convinced.

“I love you Seb, remember that okay?” Kimi whispered, pressing a kiss to Seb’s lips. Seb nodded, breathed out shakily. 

“I love you too.” he answered with a small blush. It didn’t happen too often they would actually say that out loud. A small smile tugged at Kimi’s lips as he wrapped an arm around Seb’s waist. 

Max and Dan were still standing slightly away from them, seemingly making sure no one else say the display of affection between the Ferrari boys.

“You okay?” Daniel asked worriedly. Seb nodded, relaxing slightly as Kimi calmly rubbed circles over his stomach.

“We don’t have to announce it today, we can wait.” Kimi told him, glancing at Max and Daniel as they nodded in agreement.

“We only announced it really late as well, it’s easier that way.” Max said. Sebastian hesitated but then shook his head.

“No, I’m ready.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope everyone enjoys this new chapter!  
> Requests always welcome ;)

Seb smiled as he looked over at Kimi, who was holding the newest Ricciardo-Verstappen addition whilst speaking quietly to Daniel. Max came to sit next to Sebastian on the couch, looking exhausted. 

“I can’t believe Kimi got her to fall asleep, she has been fussing all night.” the Dutchman tiredly rubbed a hand over his face. Seb grinned.

“I hope he has the same effect on this little one.” Seb told him with a smile, rubbing his hand over his very swollen belly. He was already pretty sure Kimi would have that effect, even now, when the baby was kicking like crazy, it only took one soothing touch from Kimi for her to calm down again.

The nights Kimi was away were therefore also the worst for Sebastian. The kicking never seemed to stop and no matter how hard Sebastian tried to remember the Finnish lullaby Kimi would sing to soothe her, it didn’t have the same effect when Seb sang it.

Last night, Kimi had been there and had sung when they went to bed, but had fallen asleep soon after. The kicking had begun again after an hour or so, but Sebastian hadn’t woken Kimi up. He knew how tired the Finn was after race weekends and how badly he needed to rest. And so he had suffered through it alone, barely sleeping at all.

He was feeling the consequences of that now. He was so tired and his back hurt him like crazy from where he had tried to fall asleep in some odd positions. Max frowned as Sebastian stifled a yawn again.

“Are you sleeping okay?” Max asked. Sebastian shrugged.

“Not too bad, I’ll manage.” Before Max could ask any further, Kimi came walking over to them, the little girl still in his arms as he softly sang. Max grinned and took his daughter from him, pressing a careful kiss to the top of her head.

“Hello little one, did Uncle Kimi finally make you fall asleep?’ he cooed, rocking the child in his arms. Daniel walked over as well, kneeling down in front of the two of them.

“She’s so precious.” he whispered gently. Sebastian smiled softly at the two of them before trying to get up so Daniel could sit with his little family. Getting up, however, was a challenge with the belly now. Kimi noticed in time and took Seb’s hands to pull him up, pressing a quick kiss to his cheek once he was standing. Sebastian yawned again, making Kimi frown.

“Are you tired, love?” he asked quietly. Seb shrugged again.

“I’ll be fine.”

“Was the baby kicking again last night?” Kimi asked, soothingly rubbing Seb’s belly. Sebastian nodded.

“A little… It’s fine, really, I’ll manage.” Seb said with a sheepish smile. Kimi sighed, gently squeezing his hand.

“Let’s get you home and into bed then.” 

~~

“You should have woken me up.” Kimi told him as they walked back to the car. Seb shrugged. 

“You need sleep as well, with all the racing it’s important.” Seb answered, smiling softly as Kimi helped him into the car. Kimi rounded the car and got in at the driver side. He leant over and cupped Seb’s cheek, pressing their lips together.

“Nothing is more important than the two of you.” Kimi whispered against his lips.

~~

When they got home, Kimi immediately ushered Seb to the bed. Seb rolled on his side, rubbing his hand over his stomach as the baby started to kick yet again. 

Just as Kimi entered the room, Seb winched at a particularly hard kick against his ribs. Kimi chuckled and got into the bed behind Seb, wrapping his arm around Seb to soothingly rub his stomach. Seb smiled and hummed contently as Kimi trailed kisses over his neck and shoulder. Kimi was singing softly again and Seb sighed in relief as the kicking stopped. 

“I wish I had the same effect on the baby.” Seb sighed, biting his lip. Kimi chuckled.

“It’s not just me, she only calms because we’re both there.” the Finn said, nuzzling the back of Seb’s neck. Sebastian huffed but still smiled softly, intertwining his fingers with Kimi’s, which still laid on his belly.

“I love you.” Seb said as he pressed back against Kimi, his eyes fluttering closed.

“I love you too.” Kimi whispered against his neck. They both stayed quiet for a bit.

“Hey, Seb?” Kimi broke the silence. Seb hummed in acknowledgement.

“Marry me.” Seb’s eyes flew open at the two words. He struggled to turn over to face Kimi, but his stomach made that virtually impossible. Eventually, he did manage to roll over, facing Kimi now.

“Easy Seb, sorry I didn’t mean to upset you…” Kimi said, tension in his voice.

“Yes. Yes I’ll marry you.” Seb blurted out. He hadn’t noticed he was crying until Kimi wiped the tears of his cheeks. Kimi grinned and kissed him, breathing out in relief against his lips. 

Sebastian winched at another kick and Kimi chuckled.

“I see someone else is happy her dads are finally getting their shit together.”

“Her?”

“We both think it’s a girl, don’t deny it” Kimi smiled. Sebastian chuckled and kissed Kimi again before settling comfortably against him.

“Thank you.” he said, feeling more tears well up in his eyes. Kimi frowned.

“For what.” he reached out to cup Seb’s cheek.

“F-for not leaving, a-and now you even…” Seb choked out a laugh. “I love you so much.” he leant forward to rest his forehead against Kimi’s. Kimi tilted his head so he could brush their lips together.

“No need to thank me for any of that, Sebby.” Kimi answered. “I love you too, and that little princess that’s gonna be the death of me if she had your enthusiasm about everything.” Sebastian snorted.

“It’s one of the things you like about me.” he teased back. Kimi rolled his eyes, before kissing the tip of Seb’s nose.

“True.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a while since this was updated, so here we go :)
> 
> Just a heads up: I'm not very good at coming up with names (whoops)  
> Anyways, enjoy this chapter & there is more to come soon :D

Sebastian woke from a stabbing pain in his lower abdomen. The sheets around him were soaked, and Seb gasped as he understood what was going on. He tried to reach over to Kimi’s side of the bed, but found it empty. Sebastian let out a sob once he realised Kimi was away at a meeting, and would only return in the morning. 

Scrambling to get his phone, he called the Finn, his hands trembling so bad it was hard for him to hold on to the device.

“Seb? What’s wrong?” Kimi said when he picked up.

“I… baby… the baby is coming.” Sebastian choked out. He heard Kimi curse.

“But it’s still so early? Shit Seb, I’ll be there as soon as I can. If I had known...” Kimi said, rushing towards his car immediately. 

“I’m scared Kimi…” Sebastian said as he slowly got up from the bed, groaning in pain as another contraction hit him. 

“I know Sebby… I’m so sorry I’m not there with you… I’ll call Daniel and Max for you, okay? They’re nearby and can bring you to the hospital.” Kimi soothed, but his voice sounded tense.

“I’m scared.” Sebastian repeated, pressing his hand against his mouth to suppress another sob. He heard Kimi take a shaky intake of breath.

“I’ll be there soon Seb, it’s all gonna be okay.”

It wasn’t ten minutes later that Max rushed into the apartment, looking slightly dishevelled but wide awake. Daniel followed a little bit after him, holding the baby seat with little Julia in his hand. 

Max immediately walked over to Seb to carefully help him stand up from the sofa. 

“It’s all gonna be okay Seb.” he soothed when he saw the frightened look on Sebastian’s face. Another contraction hit Seb at that moment, the German almost doubling over in pain. Max soothingly ran his hand through Seb’s sweaty curls, speaking softly to him in German. Sebastian rubbed his hand over his belly, still crying quietly. He needed Kimi

~~

“I can’t do this without Kimi!” Sebastian cried out, his back arching off the hospital bed in pain. Daniel was sat next to him, allowing Sebastian to clutch on to his hand. 

“It’s going to be okay, just hang in there, you can do this Seb.” Daniel said, glancing towards the door. Max was just outside with little Julia, talking to Kimi on the phone, the latter bit unknown to Sebastian. 

Seb shook his head, still crying. 

“I need Kimi, I… I’m not strong enough, I can’t do this.” Seb choked out. Daniel sighed and pressed a kiss to Seb’s forehead. 

“You can do this. We all believe in you Seb” the Aussie whispered, trying desperately to calm the German down.

At that moment, the door opened and Kimi rushed in, looking anxious. 

“Kimi…” Sebastian choked out as Kimi walked over, gently kissing Sebastian. Daniel moved away to give them space, knowing Sebastian was in safe hands now.

“I’m so sorry, I should have been there for you.” Kimi said, an extremely guilty look on his face. Seb rested his head against Kimi’s shoulder for a moment, calmer now that the Finn was here.

“You’re here now.”

~~  
It took another 6 hours after that, but them their little daughter was born. Sebastian’s head fell back in exhaustion when the cries of the baby finally filled the air. Kimi pulled him into a kiss, and Sebastian was surprised to find the Finn was trembling. 

“You did it, I’m so proud of you Sebby.” Kimi whispered. “I love you so much.” Sebastian smiled tiredly against his lips.

“I love you too.” he closed his eyes as Kimi’s hand soothingly moved over his arm. Sebastian watched in awe as the cutest baby he had ever seen was carefully put in his arms, already swaddled in a blanket.

“Hello little one.” Sebastian cooed, smiling tenderly as two large blue eyes peeked up at him. Seb turned to look at Kimi, blinking in surprise when he saw the Finn crying silently.

“She’s perfect.” Kimi choked out, smiling softly at the two of them. Sebastian leaned in to brush their lips together again. 

“You want to hold her?” he asked Kimi as he pulled away. The Finn bit his lip nervously but then nodded. Sebastian carefully handed the little girl over to her other father, smiling at the way Kimi protectively cradled her in his arms. 

“Hi there.” Kimi said quietly, rocking his daughter in his arms. The baby made a soft noise, kicking out her leg a little. Kimi’s smile widened even more when she grabbed on to his finger. 

Sebastian smiled tiredly at them, not quite believing yet how perfect his little family was.

“What should we name her?” Kimi asked after a moment. They had talked about names before, but had found it hard to chose without seeing their little daughter in real life. Sebastian thought for a moment. 

“What about Abbey?” he asked. Kimi glanced at him.

“It’s perfect.” he decided with a tender smile. Kimi carefully placed Abbey into Sebastian’s arms again, sitting down on the edge of the bed so he could wrap an arm around Seb’s back, holding the both of them close. Sebastian cooed at their young child, pressing a soft kiss to her forehead.

“Our little Abbey.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Julia is named after Jules <3  
> (And Abbey is called Abbey because I honestly couldn't find another name thay would work)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Surprises](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16287944) by [Neptunium134](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neptunium134/pseuds/Neptunium134)




End file.
